


Will you go out in this way?

by koichi



Series: Tensemi week 2k17 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: If Semi had one single flaw it was his bad fashion sense. Semi could be the most beautiful angel on heaven but he dressed himself so badly. His beauty couldn’t cover-up his weird clothes forever. But luckily, he had a wonderful boyfriend who would prevent him to go out in that way.Tensemi week day 4: Wearing each other’s clothes





	

That was the hundredth time Tendou looked at himself on the mirror. He spent the last hour choosing his clothes and fixing his hair. Every time he changed something, but now everything looked perfect. He was wearing a white shirt, a black coat, jeans and the news boots he had bought a couple months ago. His hair was still the same, up and spiked. If missing something it was the perfume but it was the last. He put one he always used, because it was his fragrance, the aroma which everyone knew belong to him. And after he put it he was perfect.

"What do you think, Wakatoshi?" Tendou asked to his roommate.

Ushijima was lying down on his bed, reading one of Tendou's Shonen Jump magazines. He paused his reading to look at his roommate. He analyzed all the details before answering.

"You looks great." The ace said, giving to the middle blocker his most sincere opinion.

"I know, right?" Tendou was still looking at himself on the mirror, proud of his good job in the choice of the clothes.

Now he just had to wait. The week had a lot of practices, homeworks, classes... He needed a break, so he invited his pretty boyfriend to go out tonight. Nothing big or amazing, just something for them to do together. Semi accepted, of course, and they would met at Tendou's place. Soon the setter would be here and Tendou was already ready to go.

Some minutes had passed when someone finally knocked on the door. Tendou knew that on the other side it was the cute guy whom he was dating, then he walked to the door and opened it. When the door was open, he saw who he was waiting. There was Semi Eita, the most handsome student of Shiratorizawa, with his soft hair, shinning eyes, cute smile; in other words a true perfect guy. Or almost. If Semi had one single flaw it was his bad fashion sense. Semi could be the most beautiful angel on heaven but he dressed himself so badly. His beauty couldn’t cover-up his weird clothes forever. But luckily, he had a wonderful boyfriend who would prevent him to go out in that way.

"Eita! I'm so happy to see you." Tendou hugged the other. "But not in this way, of course."

"Why?" Semi questioned. "What is going on?"

"Your terrible fashion sense is going on."

"Shup up, Satori." Semi snapped. "I'm looking good enough."

"Ohh my dear Semisemi, you say it wearing Crocs."

"They are comfortable."

"They are yellow." Tendou complemented. "And ugly."

"For where we will go, it's fine."

"I planned a romantic dinner in a very sophisticated place." Tendou explained. "You won't go this way."

"We are going to eat hot dog in the street, Satori."

"See? You won't go wearing this."

Semi could try another argument and Tendou would break it like he broke hearts on a volleyball match, so it was better to give up and listen what he had to say. Tendou dragged his boyfriend into the room and closed the door. If Semi couldn’t choose good clothes to go out so he would do it for him. At Tendou's closet there were a lot of things that would suit well on Semi. Yes, they had a difference of eight centimeters but it was so insignificant. Semi could wear Tendou's clothes without problems.

But before, Tendou needed to put his roommate out of the room. Ushijima was still reading the magazine on his bed, he looked like he hadn’t noticed what was happening there. And he had no reason to go out of his own room, if it was Tendou who would leave the place later.

"Wakatoshi, you need to go." Tendou asked to his friend. Ushijima was an understandable guy, he would forgive Tendou later.

"Hm?" Ushijima looked to Tendou, he really hadn’t heard the conversation between the other two.

"I’ll undress Eita." Tendou explained and Semi grumbled something. "Go look after Kenjirou, he'll like to see you."

"Ok, I'll go." Ushijima left the Shonen Jump on his bed and got up. "Just don't do anything on my bed."

"We won't, relax."

Thank God Ushijima was the best roommate ever and got out of room without any question, Tendou couldn’t be happier with this. Since They usually dressed up at locker room, he had seen everyone without clothes and everyone had seen him. But Tendou didn’t like the others seen Semi. What could he do? He was a jealous boyfriend.

Now that there were just them, Tendou asked Semi take off his clothes and Semi did it. Semi wasn’t wearing the worst clothes that Tendou had seen, but the color combination was a true disaster. Besides yellow Crocs, Semi was wearing a gray hoodie with a very faded print and a red scarf. At least he chose nice jeans, he was wearing pretty good jeans that values his ass.

He heard some of Semi's claims, it didn't happen without this, but Tendou was doing this for him. Tendou was doing it to his boyfriend to look good and even prettier than he already was.

Tendou chose some clothes that would wear nice on Semi. He chose a black and blue plain shirt, one his favorite ones, and gave to the setter to dress. The shirt looked so good on him, he was looking even prettier than he already was. Next they rolled up the sleeves, because it was covering his hands, and then it was perfect. Then Tendou chose sneakers for Semi. He picked up black ones, to match with the shirt, and Semi put it on. Now the setter was looking good, and very hot too on Tendou's opinion.

"Better!" Tendou said proud of his job.

"I'm looking... okay." Semi said, he wouldn’t admit that his boyfriend was right, never.

"You're looking fantastic!" Tendou was very happy with that. "Now we can go."

"Wait."

Semi caught the red scarf that was on Tendou's bed, that he was wearing when he arrived. Tendou almost screamed, because it didn’t match with the clothes Semi was wearing, he would screw up with Tendou's beautiful work. But Semi didn’t put the scarf around his own neck. The setter put it on Tendou, passing around his neck and pulled it, this way he could approach his boyfriend face with his and touch his lips with his own.

"It's suit good on you." Semi whispered. "Match with your hair."

That damn and pretty bastard was right. The red scarf worked better on Tendou. It looked like Semi had learned something today with Tendou and Tendou was proud of him.

"Now we can go." Semi dropped the scarf and held Tendou's hand.

They were ready to go, two very good-looking young men, ready to have a good time together and to show to everyone how pretty their boyfriends were.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this fic <3


End file.
